Hircine's Ring (Skyrim)
The Ring of Hircine is a powerful Daedric Artifact that grants the wearer unlimited werewolf transformations, though only if they already possess lycanthropy. Cursed Ring of Hircine The Cursed Ring of Hircine is obtained in the quest "Ill Met by Moonlight" from a prisoner called Sinding, who is imprisoned in Falkreath. Sinding murdered a girl at the lumber mill whilst unable to control his actions in werewolf form. The ring was obtained to control his transformations, but Hircine, angered by the theft of the ring, cursed it to do the opposite effect. The Dragonborn is given the option to take ownership of the Ring of Hircine and be cursed. Effect of the Curse The ring cannot be unequipped and the wearer of the ring will have a 10% chance to turn into a werewolf while outside a dungeon or city (however, after transforming into a werewolf manually or via the ring, it will un-equip the ring). This ring does not bestow the power of transformation at will. The Werewolf form is obtained only through The Companions questline located in Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. To keep both rings, the unequipped cursed ring can be given to a follower to complete the quest. "Uncursed" Ring of Hircine It is given by Hircine, who removes the curse from the ring, after helping Sinding at the end of the quest "Ill Met by Moonlight". Choosing to help Sinding allows the Dragonborn to receive the ring once they leave the cave, but if Sinding is killed and skinned, Savior's Hide is received instead. Alternatively, both the ring and hide can be obtained by helping Sinding kill the hunters, leaving the grotto to receive the ring, then going back inside the grotto, killing Sinding, skinning him and receiving the Savior's Hide. Effect of the Ring Equipping this ring grants unlimited transformations for werewolves. Upon use of the ring, the Dragonborn will turn into a werewolf, and after the time has depleted, will transform back to their original form. The Dragonborn can simply re-equip the ring and use the power to transform into a werewolf again. Usage Equipping the Ring of Hircine will cause a power of the same name to appear in the Powers section of the Magic tab. It is activated in the same way as all other powers. If the Dragonborn has already obtained and cured lycanthropy through the Companions, the ring has no effect. But, a recent effect of patches 1.3 and 1.4 allows the ring to be used even after being cured. Quests *Ill Met by Moonlight Description *The ring seems to be made of silver or steel. *It is a unique ring, which has a wolf's head adorned on it. Trivia * When in Beast Form from the Ring of Hircine, the Dragonborn can use sprint, roar, feed, and the finishing animations, which still count as "Mauls" under General Stats. It's also considered as a Werewolf Transformation and will be counted as such. *If the Dragonborn is a vampire, the ring cannot be unequipped and simply takes up the ring slot until it is removed by Hircine himself. The Dragonborn cannot change into a werewolf using the Cursed Ring of Hircine if they are currently a vampire. *In Ysgramor's Tomb, the Dragonborn can cure themselves of Lycanthropy yet still keep their Beast Form ability. This can be achieved by using the ring, and defeating their spirit with their wolf form. It is complicated and may require more than one attempt, but putting the ring back on quickly after the battle is won then leaving the tomb quickly should keep Beast Form available to use. *Giving the ring to a follower or a Companion Circle member does not give them the ability to turn into a werewolf. *If the Dragonborn is already a werewolf, the Cursed Ring of Hircine can be unequipped, even without finishing the quest. Bugs Appearances * * * de:Ring von Hircine (Skyrim) es:Anillo de Hircine fr:La Bague d'Hircine ru:Кольцо Хирсина Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Jewelry Category:Skyrim: Quest Items Category:Skyrim: Quest Rewards Category:Skyrim: Rings